


Sweet Tooth

by SpoiledAmbrosia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, M/M, conner loves hanks softness, i think we ALL love hanks softness, super gentle sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoiledAmbrosia/pseuds/SpoiledAmbrosia
Summary: Hank always looks happy with a belly full of sweets, Conner's happy to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinbirdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinbirdy/gifts).



> a commission that i DIED writing!!!! its super short and really sweet so please enjoy buddos

Hank had grown, substantially. And,  _ no _ , Conner didn't mean the lieutenant's current bloat. Just in general. Hank was softer,  _ wider. _ Conner's personal records of the man had him well aware Hank was at his biggest -  _ yet. _ They'd only just started, after all.

 

Conner plucked a cream puff from the sugar dusted platter, temple whirling yellow at the rapt expression of Hank's face, tongue darting out to wet his already spread lips. 

 

Conner held Hank's chin as he guided the puff closer, watching with a smug grin as Hank's cheeks reddened. "Eat up, Hank. Best to eat these first." 

 

Hank's jaw fell slack, Conner steadily feeding him the puff, cream oozing around Conner's fingers. Hank didn't stop, leaning into the offered hand, taking the android's sweet fingers into his full mouth with an obscene groan. Hank's lips closed, easing his head back, tongue drifting over and lapping up the lost cream. "Gimme another, would ya'?" 

 

It was Conner's turn to obey, then. As soon as Hank asked, he'd had one waiting at his lips, biting into it and saving the gushing cream. Hank swallowed, and let his mouth be filled again, Conner not even needed to be asked. 

 

Below, Conner's free hand eased over Hank's fittingly puffed girth. The man was pale, his torso even more so. Hank's appetite stretched his plump flesh, spilling over full thighs and hiding his boxers with his overhang. Conner grabbed a handful, a love handle squeezed in his warm palm. Hank grunted around his latest puff, gasping out a wrecked -  _ "Con." _

 

Conner's hands came together, Hank's side breaking out in goosebumps under the delicate trace of the android's fingers, Hank's breath stuck in his throat as Conner gripped his chest. Conner seemed hypnotized. 

 

"You've gotten so  _ soft _ ." Hank couldn't be offended, it was  _ true _ ; his chest turned full and soft, squishing between the gaps in Conner's fingers like fleshy dough. 

 

Conner's grab for another puff was hurried, Hank barely saw his hand until it was at his mouth, feeding him. There were -  _ hands _ all around, squeezing, Conner admiring and  _ spellbound _ . 

 

"Open wide, lieutenant." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second commission, second chapter!! slightly longer than the first and even more mushy!!! wow!!

Hank’s face grew hot at his reflection, hand gliding over the white curls over his wide belly, finally able to be called a flat out  _ gut _ . Maybe it was Conner’s handiwork, maybe it was his - genetics, whatever - but he’d grown into a certain shape. Hank had always been solid, strong in the arms, didn’t do a lick of good for his belly. He’d spread out, pale and soft, his fatty belly hung over his towel. He wore it in his face, too, fuller, chest padding out with the new weight. Hank’s gaze drifted lower, hand taking a handful of his ample thighs and giving it a  _ squeeze _ . 

 

Hank stole a glance to the door, checking the shadows under the doorframe. Nothing moved, he hadn’t even Sumo trodding around. Hank let out his stifled breath, letting go his fleshy thigh, watching the blood pool back into the marks he’d left. 

 

Tucking his towel tuck under his overhang, Hank gathered his belly in both hands, fingers softly kneading the jiggling flab. Hank snorted, half aroused through the silly display, watching his empty gut shake about. Letting go, Hank held his breath, sticking out his gut as much as he could, the further crest hiding his towel under a shadow. Hank breathed, shaking his head. “ _ Jesus _ , I really blew up.” 

 

An evenly paced knock came from the door, Hank freezing in place. The door was still closed. A voice rang out, smug and knowing.  _ “You’ve made phenomenal progress in the last few weeks, lieutenant!” _ The knob didn’t move.  _ “Can I come in, Hank? I’d really love to see you.” _

 

Hank took a look at himself, still dripping dry and basically naked. He grumbled under his breath, wiping the drops of water off his head. “Uh, yeah, Come in!” Hank hid his face under his towel when the door opened, face burning as Conner’s footsteps neared, the warm slip of his hands and arms around his middle. Hank didn’t move, neither did Conner. 

 

“Hm.” Was all Conner said, hands tracing over Hank’s wet belly, just holding him and spooning him from behind. “You’ve gotten bigger,” Conner stated in Hank’s ear, goosebumps breaking over the lieutenant's skin. Conner’s hands found their place at Hank’s sides, a full roll taken in each hand. “More of you to hold here, much softer, too.” 

 

Slowly, Conner reached up, pulling the towel away from Hank’s face. A smile pulled onto the android’s face in the mirror, Hank staring back at him, lips pulled into a bashful line and cheeks red. “I’m as big as a  _ house _ , Con.”

 

Conner snickered into Hank’s neck, breath tickling the damp flesh. “Not today, you aren’t. You said you were a few nights ago, after all the cream puffs.” Conner stretched his fingers out over Hank’s belly, replicating the size he’d blown up to. “You were this big and so _ full _ .” 

 

Hank remembered, how Conner had fed him to the gills and had him begging for  _ more. _ In the pit of his stomach, Hank cast his eyes down as his belly made a hungry growl, Conner chuckling against the nape of Hank’s neck. “You’ve been getting so much bigger, Hank,” Conner breathed into Hank’s ear, curling up tight behind him, hands spreading over Hank’s bare torso. “Your capacity is increasing, I’ll have to order more next time.” Hank shivered as Conner pressed light kisses down his neck, hands entwining with the android’s over his warm gut. “Think you can eat that much?”  

Hank regarded his reflection with a softer stare, rubbing over the grey trail of hair running down into his towel, thumbing over the pink zigzag of stretch marks on his sides. “Guess I’m getting pretty good at this, don’t think I’m gonna pop if I haven’t yet.” 

 

Conner buried his face into Hank’s neck, arms squeezing into the man’s belly. “That’s the spirit, Hank. Now, I thought I we could go out for breakfast. I’ve looked into a nearby diner that’s famous for its early bird specials. I thought you might be interested.”

 

Hank drummed over his belly, Conner’s fingers still lacing with his. “Early bird, huh. They got bacon?”

 

Conner grinned against Hank’s neck. “Canadian cut, I hear.”

**Author's Note:**

> thats a morray


End file.
